The King Cometh
by Azure Dragon of the East
Summary: After the battle with Kuyou, Tsukune comes to discover he is not who he thinks he is. Godzilla x-over; rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ownership of all trademark characters, symbols, etc is held by their respective companies and such._

My name is Tsukune Aono… at least it is the name that I have gone by.

For the past sixteen years I lived as human, believing I was one of them. It wasn't until I came to this place, Youkai academy, that I was proven wrong.

It started just after we beat Kuyou of the enforcers.

I had dreams that showed me buildings on fire and running and screaming.

And yet I felt… good.

The next time was when I had to deal with Chopper Rikishi

This time I dreamt about battles against gigantic beasts. Beasts I have never seen before but they felt familiar to me.

Then came the night after we faced Ruby for the first time.

I saw some kind of large insect. It kept screeching and squealing at me. What I found strange was I could understand it.

It said to me: "I know I cannot defeat in battle, _______. But I must do whatever it takes to stop you."

"Enlighten me, how are you going to do that?" I heard a voice call back. It sounded like mine.

"I can't kill you; I doubt this anything that can. However, I _can _imprison you."

And then everything became white.

After the fight at Witch's Knoll, I didn't have those dreams.

I had figured that I only have those dreams whenever Moka-san gave me her vampire blood. It must've been a side effect or something because I was also getting stronger. I went to ask her if what was happening to me was normal. When she told me no, Yukari suggested that my dreams could be memories of a past life.

If that's true then who was I in a past life? Or better yet, what?

Afterwards came beating coach Kotsubo and gaining friendship with Mizore as well as gaining more of my "memories".

It was just after the "rematch" with Saizou that I had gained all my memories. And with them came something that allowed me to make sense of everything.

I remembered my name.

My true name.

The name that synonymous with death and destruction.

That name when uttered strikes terror into the very core of my enemies and victims.

I am what some call the king of the monsters.

I am the titan that punishes humanity.

I am a vengeful god

I am… Godzilla.

A/N: I've been having writer's block with my latest story so I wrote this out of boredom. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: see first chapter._

A/N: This is a result of boredom mixed with reading Rosario + Vampire manga, and watching old Godzilla movies. This story starts around volume six of the manga. Read and tell me what you think.

"ABC" regular speech

'_ABC'_ regular thought

"**ABC"** Inner Moka speech

'_**ABC'**_ Inner Moka thought

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Far from any human habitation, hidden behind a magical barrier, stands Yokai Academy a school where monsters learn to coexist with humans. To help accomplish this, school rules require all students to maintain human disguises but every student is really a monster.

Tsukune Aono was one the students. Upon first arriving here, Tsukune had to hide his identity as a human due to threat of death. Those fears vanished after remembering who and what he was; the terrible king of the monsters, Godzilla. At first, he had hated humans with an unmatched passion. He saw them as how they saw ants: tiny, insignificant bugs that no matter how many you crush, there will always be more hiding under a rock or building or something. His hatred stemmed from their carelessness with their weapons of mass destruction. The same weapons that mutated him from a simple dinosaur into a towering destroyer. It infuriated him to the point he could not forgive what they did: to their fellow humans, to their environment, to him. After being changed into the one thing he despised and his memories locked away, his contempt faded as he saw that though still capable of terrible destruction they could also create things of great beauty. He also learned one more thing that he never heard of or even understood in his old life,

Love.

The unconditional love of a mother.

It was a strange feeling to experience. One he never wanted to stop.

Growing up as a human proved to be an interesting experience. Some people would even tell stories about himself in his old life. They always kept telling him that his original self should be feared yet, no matter what he couldn't. Is it possible to fear yourself? Throughout the years, his past self was referred as different things. Most called him a devil. Some call him an angry god sent to punish them for their arrogance. Some even called him a force of nature, to remind humanity who was in charge of the planet. He recalled a statement from a man named Steve Martin, a newspaper reporter who survived his first attack on Tokyo in 1954.

"_Nature has a way sometimes of reminding man just how small he really is. She occasionally flares up the terrible offspring of our pride and carelessness. To remind us of how puny we really are in the face of a tornado, an earthquake or a Godzilla. The reckless ambitions of man are often dwarfed by their dangerous consequences." _

Now, having experienced the life of a human, he had become conflicted to either return to the way he felt before or try and forgive the humans for their sins.

Currently he was running around the campus to find Moka. Earlier that day, she and him got into a small argument about her blood in his system. The end result was he pushed her away and took off, leaving her dejected.

"Yo! Where are you rushing off to, Tsukune Aono?"

Tsukune whipped around to find a scarred boy about his age with light colored hair. Along with him, were about six others that surrounded Tsukune, all of them were dressed in regular street clothes.

"Perhaps you're… looking for someone?" the scarred boy asked, "You won't find what you're looking for in her dorm room."

The boy then threw a student bag onto the ground. Tsukune would not have recognized the bag as Moka's if not for the familiar bat key chain.

"My name's Midou. I'm a monstrel. That should tell you my business with you. We have Moka Akashiya, if you want her back… come with us.

Tsukune knew he had to go with them to save Moka and so he did, to the abandon school building. Unbeknownst to them, a certain snow girl had seen the entire thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yukari and Kurumu were walking around the campus, trying to find Moka and Tsukune. All the while, the blue haired Succubus had this sense of foreboding.

"Hey, bazooka girl!"

Kurumu turned to the voice, a little annoyed at the jab to her breasts. To her surprise she saw Mizore.

"Can we talk?"

Kurumu and Yukari stared at the snow woman for a brief moment while she stared back.

"I though, since you two are friends…"

"Hey! You're that abominable snow girl who was chasing after Tsukune!" Kurumu cut her off.

"She was stalking him! Run her off!"

Then they both shouted in unison, "And who you calling 'friends?!"

Mizore stopped their rant by freezing both of them in ice.

"I don't have time to argue with you, this is an emergency."

After breaking out of their cold bindings the two decided to hear the snow girl out.

"Tsukune has been kidnapped by the monstrels! You've got help me save him! I can't do it by myself. There are too many… and one seems really scary. He had some kind of… cold brutal energy"

That was all they needed to hear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Things were definitely not looking good. After following them to their little hideout, Tsukune attempted to go to Moka only to be sucker punched by Midou. However after avoiding a few more punches, he managed to free the young vampire by removing the rosario. The fight had seemed to shift in Moka's favor. However Midou surprised her with a sprinkler system, knowing what water does to vampires. Moka's vampire side weakened by the water and Midou was hell-bent on killing them both. And throughout all this, he could hear a faint growl. No doubt his old self wanted out to teach this little upstart who was at the top of the food chain.

Perhaps he _should_ let it out. The question was "how?"

Tsukune wracked his brain on how he could revert back to what he was before. The only inkling he has gotten of his past life was his memories and that only happened when Moka gave him some of her...

'Her blood! That's gotta be the key.'

Tsukune watched as Midou readied one last attack on the weakened Moka. Seeing this opportunity, he rushed forward to intercept the strike. No doubt, Moka was going to get on his case about doing something stupid just so he could get her blood.

'_Survive now get chewed out later.'_

Midou swung his fist and a loud crash resounded throughout the crumbling building. Midou stared in shock at the image of Tsukune shielding an equally shocked Moka from his attack.

"N-No way! He blocked my full-on attack!!"

"**TSUKUNE!!"**

Tsukune collapsed into Moka's arms.

"**Stupid! Why did you do it?! I told you I don't need any help! WHY?!"**

"Moka… give me… your blood."

"**What?"**

"I… couldn't take it… when you told me you didn't need me. You mean… too much to me. You, not just… the outer Moka. Give it to me… the power… to protect you."

"**No, That's insane! If I gave you my blood now it could kill you!"**

But with the boy's loss of blood and the rapid drop in his temperature, she reluctantly changed her mind.

**"Now do you understand why I told you to go back to the human world? Because I don't want you to die!"**

With that, she bit down and began the familiar process. However…

'_**It's no good he's not getting better… it's too late.'**_

She slipped out of the boy's embrace… only to be caught by him. Everyone watched in stunned curiosity. The boy was the brink of death moments ago. Now, he was walking around like nothing happened and… was he growling?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari ran through the forest as fast as their legs could carry them.

"There! That's where Tsukune is being held!" Mizore shouted.

Kurumu gazed at the decayed structure.

'_Tsukune, please be all right!' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Tsukune?"**

He kept wincing like he was in pain and his eyes kept shifting from red with slits to back to his usual brown. He shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, his eyes were now a deep orange-yellow color.

'_**What the hell?'**_

The puncture wounds on his neck began to swell up. They started to pulsate and then spurted out blood. She could tell by the smell of it. That was her blood that was forcefully ejected.

'_**His body rejected the blood? That's never happened before. Something's not right,'**_ Inner Moka thought.

She watched Tsukune flex his right hand repeatedly. When he stopped she noticed his fingernails had grown into claws. Her attention returned to Midou when she heard him chuckling.

"I appreciate the entertainment, but just so you know I won't need to use tricks to beat you down."

He then charged forward with his fist reared back.

"Chew on this, Aono!"

Midou's enormous fist slammed into the boy sending him into the wall. When he landed on the ground, the wall he slammed into toppled over onto him.

"Tsukune!"

Inner Moka turned to see Kurumu and the others had found them.

"So the punk's little harem decided to watch him get killed," Midou gloated.

From within the rubble, everyone could hear the sounds of fabric being ripped, bones cracking, and the growls of some savage creature. The rubble then exploded and what emerged was what many could describe as a bizarre dinosaur.

The beast's skin was black in color. Despite his reptilian appearance, he was not covered in scales. Rather, he was covered with thick skin, rutted something akin to the bark of some ancient, giant tree. On his back stood three rows of gray jagged spines. His eyes were orange in color, showing his animalistic nature. He let out a challenging roar, displaying a maw of razor teeth. (A/N: for a better idea of what he looks like, Check out KaijuSamurai's Godzilla Neo series. And if you are reading this, KaijuSamurai, I hope you don't mind me borrowing your designs.)

"Is that Tsukune?" asked Kurumu.

Midou chuckled at this turn of events.

"Well, isn't this interesting. I've never heard of a vampire that turns into a big lizard."

"**That's because vampires don't turn into big lizards,"** Inner Moka replied.

Tsukune growled back.

"So, you're not a vampire, is that it?"

Tsukune let out a low roar.

"What's wrong, forget how to talk? No matter, you're certainly entertaining. Makes me wanna beat you down even more!"

Tsukune snarled softly.

"And if I kill you then the purebreds will know… they'll see the true power of the monstrels!"

Midou charged with his arm pulled back again. He was caught off guard when Tsukune shifted to the side and caught his huge fist under his arm. Midou responded by raising his other fist and moved to punch the saurian. Tsukune brought up his own clawed hand and caught Midou's attack.

"Nice little trick. What's your next one?" Midou sneered.

The bony spines on his back began to glow an eerie pale blue as smoke seeped out of his mouth. When Tsukune opened his jaws, Midou could see a strange light in the back of his mouth.

"What the f-"

Before Midou could finish, Tsukune released Midou's arms and fired a blue stream of hot energy out of his mouth right into Midou's chest. Everyone around watched as the big armed monstrel was thrown back like a rag doll.

"**What was that?!"**

Midou hefted himself up after Tsukune's attack, clenching his chest. He glanced down to where he was hit. The skin was severely blackened and burned. Midou could even make out one maybe even two of his ribs showing through the skin. He returned his attention to his opponent who roared.

"Sonnuvabitch!"

Midou charged again, ignoring the burning pain from his wound. Tsukune countered by slamming his tail into Midou's side, making him crash into a pile of old crates. The monstrel shook it off and charged again. Tsukune caught the strike and thrusted his fist upward into Midou's forearm. The blow almost practically broke the limb in half. Midou screamed in agony as he could see the bones sticking out of the skin. While his mangled arm distracted him, Tsukune lashed out with his tail again, sending Midou back into the broken crates. Tsukune stalked up to him and stomped his clawed foot onto Midou's abdomen. Midou felt like someone took a sledgehammer and brought it down on his stomach. Tsukune raised his foot and stomped again, this time on Midou's large arm. Everyone could hear the sickening crunch of bones being broken even more. Everyone watched in horror as Midou was mercilessly trampled.

"What's wrong with him? He's acting like an animal!" Kurumu asked as tears leaked from her eyes.

Tsukune stopped his assault and prepared for the finisher. His spines once again shined pale blue and smoke seeped out of his mouth. He opened his maw and aimed at the downed monstrel's head.

"Midou's unconscious, he's gonna kill him!"

The other monstrels rushed in, determined to stop this vicious creature from slaughtering their leader. One got behind him and pulled his head back. The blue energy stream shot up into the rafters and through the roof. The monstrels wasted no time in dog piling the changed Tsukune. One managed to wrap his arms around Tsukune's snout.

"Keep his mouth shut! Don't let him shoot that beam out of his mouth!"

After several minutes of trying to throw his attackers off him, Tsukune's spines began to glow again. The monstrels were confident that they had stopped. That was shattered as the spines' glow grew brighter and brighter. Soon, Tsukune's entire body shined pale blue. And the next thing anyone knew…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

All the monstrels were thrown off him like dead leaves blown by a strong wind. Tsukune gazed around at his handiwork and let out a victorious roar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the forest, not too far from the old school. Two cloaked figures made their way towards the battle.

"My, my, what an interesting turn of events."

"What is this strange energy? Who could be generating it?"

"That would be young Tsukune Aono."

"But that's impossible, Tsukune Aono is a human."

"No he _thinks_ he's human because he was raised by humans. Tsukune is a full-blooded monster all right."

"If that's true then what kind of monster is he?

"I believe the technical term is Kaiju."

"I think I've heard of them but they're no better than wild beasts. I hear only a few are even capable of rational thought."

"Yes well, unlike the other animalistic monsters in the world who have learned to control their baser instincts, Tsukune had his completely repressed against his will and they're being unleashed all at once. Right now he has the mentality of frenzied animal that will attack if given even the slightest provocation."

"Then we had better hurry."

'The worst part is he won't even be able to distinguish friend from foe. I just hope that vampire girl doesn't do anything to antagonize him.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsukune turned to the girls off to the side. Moka managed to rise to her feet. The explosion that Tsukune made had fortunately knocked out the sprinkler system. The time she had been temporary disabled allowed to regain the strength she lost from giving blood. He looked at them in curiosity and let out a roar.

"What's with him?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune made several swipes in the air followed by several growls.

"I think he wants to fight."

Tsukune let out a roar as if to confirm Yukari's statement.

**"I don't know what's happened to you Tsukune but I'm pretty sure you have no control over your actions. Besides, just because you changed into some strange monster doesn't mean you can stand against the likes of me,"** Inner Moka said as she jumped into the air and brought her foot down, hard.

Now normally Moka's inner persona would not attack Tsukune. It's just that her pride tends to take over whenever someone challenges her and on occasion her vampiric ego orders her to put them in their place. However, taking up Tsukune's challenge while he's in this primal state would turn out to be a very, very bad idea.

No one moved and no one spoke. They were too stunned to do anything, Moka especially. She had struck him in the side of the neck and yet he didn't even budge. In fact, from the way he just kept growling, it looked like he didn't even feel it. She was surprised even more when he thrusted his forepaw into her stomach. As she sailed backwards, her mind was going a mile a minute. No one but her father could ever hit her that hard and he was one of the three Hades lords. Fortunately, Mizore and Kurumu managed to catch and stop her, after sliding backwards for about twenty feet. Everyone returned their attention to their transformed friend who tensed up and snarled. Kurumu had chosen this time to speak.

"Um, Moka, I think you just pissed him off."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: the legend has returned!

Monster Encyclopedia:

Kaiju (Strange Beast)

Titanic creatures possessing near limitless strength said to surpass even high level Vampires but hampered by their limited intelligence. They are not considered "True Monsters" since most are the byproduct of human science rather than being of the supernatural. Some are rumored to be of celestial origin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: see first chapter._

"ABC" regular speech

'_ABC'_ regular thought

"**ABC"** Inner Moka speech

'_**ABC'**_ Inner Moka thought

* * *

The girls dodged left and right to avoid the now reptilian Tsukune. They were surprised that despite his stocky build, he was quite fast. They managed to avoid most of his strikes but not all of them. He had given Kurumu a nasty slash on the shoulder. At one point he had grabbed her, she instinctively slashed at his arm to release her. When she saw some of his blood splatter on her clothes, she looked back at him hoping she didn't hurt him too bad. To her surprise, the wound was gone, as if it never happened. Now, he was towering over Yukari who was trembling in fear. Moka glanced at an iron rod sticking out of the concrete. She grabbed the rod and slammed her foot down on the concrete, breaking the rod free. She readied herself like a javelin thrower.

'_**Forgive me, Tsukune.'**_

Kurumu saw what the vampire was planning to do.

"Moka, NO!"

She hurled the rod with all her might. Tsukune turned around in time to receive the makeshift lance right in the heart. He howled in pain and glowered at his attacker who stared in shock.

'_**Impossible, not even a vampire can take a blow to the heart!'**_

Tsukune reached up and ripped out the obscuring object along with a spurt of blood that some of which splattered on Yukari's face. However, what was not seen was the wound where the blood escaped. The spines on his began to glow again, signaling his next attack.

"Quick, everyone gather close to me!" Mizore called out.

They didn't need to be told twice and dashed to their friend. Just as Tsukune fired his heat beam, Mizore focused with all her might and raised a large wall of ice. The pale blue heat beam slammed into the frozen barrier but the wall held strong.

"What is this?

"This is the absolute zero shield. It's strong enough to stop a shot from a tank."

Tsukune fired another blast but that only melted off a sliver of the wall. The spines on his back began to glow again. The girls braced themselves for another attack. When didn't come, they carefully peered over the ice to see why. The spines were still glowing blue and the shine was getting brighter. The pale blue gleam then shifted to crimson red and Tsukune unleashed a spiraling red beam that cut the ice wall in two. Mizore stared at the two halves of the ice wall in shock.

"Holy shit!"

Mizore looked back at Tsukune and suddenly came to realize something.

"Hey guys, is it my imagination or did Tsukune get bigger?"

The girls examined their transformed comrade and notice that he had shot up to twelve feet high. And what's worse was he was getting even bigger.

* * *

Ding-dong

"I'll get it!"

Kyouko walked to the front door. When she opened it she was faced with an almost impossibly beautiful red-haired woman dressed in strange white clothing that made her almost look like the queen of some foreign country or perhaps even a goddess. Floating right beside her was a small butterfly.

"It's been a while."

Kyouko quietly closed the door and faced her visitor.

"That it has. So, what brings you to visit little old me?"

"I'm here because the seal on your brother is breaking and it's breaking fast, Erika."

"It's Kyouko, now, Kyouko Aono. On paper, I am Tsukune's cousin."

"Tsukune? Is that the name he goes by now?"

Kyouko nodded as the woman chuckled.

"At this rate, I'll lose track of all the names you call yourself. Maybe I should call you by your other name."

Kyouko only stared at her visitor.

"Anyway, I believe we've dawdled enough. Let's go stop your 'cousin' before he wrecks a city, if he hasn't already."

"Just a moment," Kyouko said as she stepped inside. A few seconds later she came back out.

"Okay, I told my mother that I'm stepping out for a while. Let's go."

The woman nodded and wings of golden energy emerged from her back, wings like a butterfly or a moth. They wrapped around the two and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Thing seemed to be getting worse. Tsukune had now grown to fifteen feet tall. Tsukune had caught Mizore by the ankle but let go when she drove a large ice spike into his hand. But in her panic, she stabbed so hard that she went through the hand and into her own leg. She was now down for the count. Then two new people show, one used some long black tendrils to restrain Tsukune. That didn't last long when said transformed boy got his claws on the tendrils and threw the person holding him. That person turned out to be Ruby as she explained that the other person was an exorcist here to help. The exorcist readied himself to cast a spell but Tsukune would not give him the chance.

"We'll take it from here," a woman's voice called out.

The exorcist turned to the speaker. He let out a small gasp then bowed to the woman.

"Milady, it is truly an honor."

"I'm afraid we will have to save the pleasantries for later. Kyouko, if you please."

The woman's associate nodded and stepped forward. The transformed Tsukune gazed at the girl before and recognition flashed in his eyes.

"I see you remember me. It has been some time since we last rumbled," Kyouko said with a savage smile.

"Try not to let yourself get carried away. Just hold him long enough for me to do me work," the mystery woman rebuked.

"Don't worry, I'll hold him down as long as you need," Kyouko replied.

"**And how are you gonna do that?" **Inner Moka demanded.

Kyouko only winked before she held up her index finger.

The next thing anybody knew, Kyouko's finger began to dissolve into golden 'dust' followed by her hand than arm until her whole body had turned into golden dust and disappeared into the ground, leaving her clothes behind.

"What a time to go to pieces!" Kurumu shouted.

Suddenly, the ground was split asunder. Dark green vines shot up out of the cracks that appeared in the crumbling earth. Some of these vines ended in pods that opened and closed like mouths, lined with hardened thorns that gave them the look of tooth lined maws. As the pods opened, they emitted shrill trills. As more vines emerged, the ground began to disintegrate further, yielding to an even larger mass. What arose was what could only be described as a twisted perversion of nature. It seemed to be composed from an enormous mass of leaves and branches. It rose up on gigantic root-like legs. At its center was an orange glowing mass of tissues that expanded and contracted like a heart. Its most remarkable feature however, was the massive thorn lined maw that resembled the snout of some sort of colossal crocodile. A pair of beady eyes sparkled from the base of the snout. As its jaws opened, the creature unleashed a low gurgling bellow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Kurumu exclaimed.

The mystery woman chuckled then spoke.

"That girl is Tsukune Aono's 'cousin' though on the genetic level, she is more like his sister. Once, a long time ago, she was known as Erika Shiragami, a budding scientist. Now, she goes by Kyouko Aono. However, in this form, she is known as… Biollante."

Tsukune let out a challenging roar in which Kyouko or, as she is now, Biollante responded in kind. Biollante started her attack by lashing out with a few vines. Tsukune countered by firing his heat beam, incinerating them. He was caught by surprise when a lone vine shot out of the ground and wrapped around his left ankle. As he struggled to free himself, another erupted from the soil and grabbed by the other ankle, leaving him anchored to the ground. Biollante then stomped toward her captured prey and lashed out with more vines. She caught him by both wrists, around the neck and his mouth. The woman saw this as her chance and threw what looked like a chain. Tsukune continued to struggle free when the item in question wrapped itself around his neck and began to glow with golden energy. When he stopped thrashing, Biollante released him and turned into a cloud of golden dust. Tsukune fell to his hands and knees and started to shrink. The golden dust cloud wisped past the group but not before grabbing Kyouko's clothes and settled behind a pile of fallen concrete. The woman then turned to the elder witch.

"Do you mind if I borrow your cloak, miss?" the woman asked.

Ruby handed her cloak to her the cloak draped itself over the shrinking beast Tsukune until all that could be seen was his clawed hand. He continued to shrink to the point he was human-sized. They watched as the reptilian paw shifted back into a human hand. The strange woman then walked up to the concealed boy.

"Feeling better?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Tsukune panted out.

"I see your manners have improved," gibed the woman.

Tsukune chuckled a little as he got to his feet. The woman turned to one of the unconscious monstrels and with a wave of hand relieved him of his boots and pants but left him with his underwear. She handed the garments to Tsukune under the cloak.

"Again, thanks," Tsukune said as he took the clothes.

After some shuffling under the cloak, Tsukune cast off the cloak. To the girls' surprise, he had gone through a few changes. His body was much more toned that gave him an athletic build. His hair had grown out a bit, before his bangs barely went past his eyebrows, now they went down barely passed his cheekbone. The girls found this change to be much more appealing.

"It's been a long time, Mothra," Tsukune said.

"That it has," the woman, Mothra, replied.

A fully clothed Kyouko walked up to the two.

"Hi Kyouko" Tsukune greeted his cousin.

"Hi Tsukki, how've you been?"

"I'm good. I hope I didn't hurt you anybody too badly."

"Nah, you were probably only at ten percent tops before we got here," Kyouko waved dismissively.

That shocked the other girls greatly. Tsukune nearly picked them apart and he wasn't even at full strength? Tsukune trace a finger over the new seal around his neck.

"Looks like I got another on me from you."

"That one is only temporary. As soon as you get your anger issues under control, you won't need it anymore."

"**Tsukune, do you know this woman?"** Moka asked.

"Yeah but I'll tell you later. Right now, let's get you all to the infirmary and have everyone cleaned up," Tsukune said, giving Moka back her Rosario.

She snapped it back and returned to her outer persona and fainted. When she came to, they set out back to the academy.

* * *

As they walked back to the academy, the girls kept asking what was going on. Tsukune kept responding that he would tell them just as soon as they get fixed up. The journey was halted by Kuyo and his enforcer goon squad.

"You're coming with us, Newspaper club, for opposing the Protection Committee.

The girls readied themselves for a fight but Tsukune held out his hand to stop them.

"Hold up, girls! It's okay, don't bother," Tsukune said with a soft reassuring smile.

Tsukune broke away from the group and stood surrounded by the academy police force.

"Hmph, trying to save your little gang by giving yourself up?" Kuyo said haughtily.

"No, I told them not to bother because I can take you pansies by myself," Tsukune declared then cracked his knuckles.

That got Tsukune the reaction he wanted. All the enforcers bristled in anger while the girls looked on in worry, thinking their love interest might have a screw loose.

"Well then, you might as well transform so we can get this over with," Kuyo snarled.

"Transform?' I don't need to waste my true form on you. In fact, all I'll need is just my muscles and my bare fists to pound the living shit out of you," Tsukune scoffed.

And that was it. That really got under their skin. They were determined to teach this punk a lesson.

"Come at me whenever you like and try not to make this boring," Tsukune beckoned with a feral grin.

Tsukune notices one coming from the left. He blocks and knocks him down. Another follows after and he sweeps the enemy's legs out from under him. One charges from the front, readying a punch. Tsukune deflects it, punches his foe in the stomach and grabs him by the hair. As he held on, another ran forward to attack. Tsukune counters by giving a swift kick in the stomach, delivers a chop to the neck on the one he has by the hair, performs a high roundhouse to his other enemy and knocks out his captive with an uppercut to the nose. Three more step forward. One tries for a strike but Tsukune blocks it. Tsukune then performs a mid-low height sweep kick to each of their legs, dropping them to their knees, and KO's them with another to their heads. Another steps up, swinging two bokkens around. He goes for an overhead blow but Tsukune deflects and punches his foe in the arm, causing him to drop the weapon. The enforcer backs away and tries for another blow with other wooden sword but Tsukune counters again the same way before and judo-flips his foe to the ground. Another comes up with a Bo staff. Tsukune picks up the twin bokken from his last foe and readies himself. The enforcer charges with an overhead blow but Tsukune swings his weapon, breaking the top section of the staff, knocks the weapon out of the enforcer's hands. He then strikes his foe in the chest with one sword, slams the other into his nose, hits twice more in the stomach followed by two strikes to the back of the knees that sends him downward. Tsukune drops the bokken as another steps forward. Tsukune's enemy goes for a kick, blocked. Another kick, blocked. He tries for a punch, Tsukune catches it and elbows his foe in the face. He spun his dazed foe behind him to greet the next challenger with a mid-air roundhouse kick to the face. Another charged and tried with a punch, Tsukune deflected. He tried another, deflected again. Tsukune grabbed him by the back of the neck and drove a hard punch to solar plexus followed by a double punch to the jaw and a roundhouse to finish. And another steps up with a flying roundhouse. Tsukune dodges and counters with one of his own. Another steps up but his high kicked to the skull and another as well goes down with a fierce punch before they could do anything. And yet another takes the stage and is met with a high kick, knocking some teeth out, tries for two punches, both blocked, punched and then back-handed in the face. Another attacks with a club. Swing and a miss, tries again same result and ends with a mean punch to the nose. Another steps up with his claws ready. He takes a swipe, blocked. He lunges, missed and elbowed in the face. And another comes in with a spinning kick but gets knocked out of the air by a roundhouse to the back. Another comes in and gets met with kick to the stomach followed by an axe kick across the face. And here comes the next contestant with a roundhouse but gets knocked down by Tsukune's own similar attack. And another attacks, this time with tonfa. Tsukune catches the first attack, disarms the enforcer and hits him once, twice and a third time for good measure. Now two come up, one holding a bat whiles the other with his claws out. Tsukune kicks the clawed one in the chest. The bat one swings, Tsukune dodges and the bat fighter hits his partner in the face. The enforcer drops the bat and goes for a punch. Tsukune blocks, punches him in the face and throws him to the ground. Another jumps in with a mid-air spin kick, Tsukune dodges, kicks him in the gut then the head and sweep kicks his legs out. Another charges, Tsukune easily kicks him in the solar plexus. Then another charges, he goes with a blow to the head. And another, roundhouse kick to the chest followed by one to the head. Two more, a flying spin kick to hit them both at once. One goes in for a punch, blocked then punched in the side then head, twice in the face and ended with a hay-maker.

Tsukune takes a stance, daring another to come. Around him lay the thirty-two members of the corrupted protection committee, all groaning in pain. At least the ones that were still conscious.

"Anyone else wanna try their luck?"

The remaining enforcers backed away then ran off, leaving Kuyo alone.

"Cowards! Get back here!" Kuyo shouted

He then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He quickly turned around only to receive a hard head butt from Tsukune, knocking him out cold.

"Beaten by the same move, that's just sad," said Tsukune to the unconscious enforcer leader.

"Not bad, all these jokers taken down without even breaking a sweat," Kyouko commented on the boy's handiwork.

"Yeah, I still got it."

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Mizore stood where they were, eyes as wide as dinner plates and mouths hanging ajar, Mizore's lollipop threatened to fall out of her mouth. Tsukune returned his attention to the group and motion forward.

"Shall we continue?"

They could only nod dumbly. Kyouko and Mothra chuckled at the scene and continued onward.

* * *

The newspaper club settled down at the infirmary so that the girls could get patched up after Tsukune's little mood swing. As they recuperated, Tsukune explained everything about what happened as well as who he was in the past.

"YOU'RE GODZILLA?! _THE_ GODZILLA?! THE LEGENDARY KING OF THE MONSTERS?!" Kurumu shouted at the top of her lungs.

They took it rather well.

"Well, I don't know about 'Legendary'. But could you keep it down? I don't want anyone else to know," Tsukune said sheepishly.

"Tsukune, you were the idol of many monsters around the world. Everyone has heard about you. I wouldn't be surprised if you had your own religion," Ruby said.

"I think he does," Yukari added.

Moka was relieved that everyone was alright and also shocked at what Tsukune revealed to them, her inner persona included. Her father always told her stories about Godzilla and the incredible power he wielded and now here he was in front of her. Inner Moka was contemplating on what to do about this situation. She originally didn't pay Tsukune any mind at first but slowly opened up to him. She knew her outer self was falling for the boy and it seemed likewise but her pride would not let her be with a 'weak human.' Now, to find he was really a monster and a veritable god. If there was one thing vampires respected above all else, it was power and Tsukune had it in spades if the 'battle' from earlier was an indication. Deep down, she felt a tinge of shame of being so grossly overpowered. Regardless, she put her mind to work on what do now with the now revealed monster king.

Mizore and Kurumu were also wracking their brains for similar reasons.

'_This is incredible, not only do I find my destined one but he turns out to be a living legend! Now I'm even more determined to make Tsukune mine and become his queen!'_

Mostly.

While the girls were preoccupied with their thoughts, Tsukune caught Mothra heading for the door out of the corner of his eye.

"Leaving so soon, Mothra?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, I still have my duties to attend to," she said.

"I see. Well, until we meet again."

She nodded and continued out the door but stopped as Tsukune said one last thing.

"Oh yeah and Mothra, give my regards to the baby."

Mothra rubbed the small bulge in her abdomen and made a small smile.

"I will."

With that, she left.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep in outer space, a large asteroid cruised past the gas giant Jupiter and entered the asteroid belt. As it sailed through, the tiny space rocks pelted the large object, causing cracks along the surface and pieces to chip off. Just as it exited the belt, the cracks caused by the smaller asteroids began to spread until the large objet lost its integrity and broke apart. The chunks fell off, most changing course to a different area of the galaxy. However, what lay within the now destroyed asteroid stayed on its course. An enormous mass covered in large crystal spikes. Now just passing Mars, the crystalline body crackled with energy and a malevolent growl warbled through the empty vacuum of space as it neared its destination: Earth.

* * *

A/N: and there is another one.

I'm sure by now you are wondering "How in the hell did Tsukune go from bumbling to Bruce Lee?" The answer is simple. If you recall in the old films, Godzilla, for some odd reason, was very adept in the martial arts. How could a dinosaur know this? The good people of Toho never covered that. Anyway, tell me what you think and any guesses on what exactly is coming?

Until next time, happy holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: see first chapter._

"ABC" regular speech

'_ABC'_ regular thought

"**ABC"** Inner Moka speech

'_**ABC'**_ Inner Moka thought

* * *

G-force, a branch of the Japanese military dedicated to taking countermeasures against the biggest threat to Japan, Godzilla. However, with the disappearance of the beast, the United Nations had called for G-force to disband. Many of the members had defended that the monster king was still out there and it would be a repeat of his first attack if he appeared and they were gone. The UN had stated they had been looking for him for seven years and found nothing. To keep the organization around would only be a waste of the taxpayers' money. The gear and weapons had been packed up and the personnel had all gone their separate ways. Now the base of the once highly respected anti-kaiju division had resembled a darkened warehouse. The computers covered with plastic, file cabinets were shoved together while various pieces of equipment were haphazardly piled on top them. Suddenly, one lone computer started up.

"BOOTING…"

"BOOT COMPLETE. ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE"

"FOREIGN OBJECT DETECTED…"

"OBJECT COORDINATES LOCKED. DISTANCE: 375,000 KILOMETERS FROM EARTH AND CLOSING…"

"ETA: 9 HOURS…"

"OBJECT EMITTING UNKOWN ENERGY SIGNITURE. SCANNING…"

"SCAN COMPLETE. ENERGY SIGNITURE MATCH FOUND."

"ACCESSING ARCHIVES…"

"ACCESSING KAIJU DATABASE… OPENING FILE NO. 003468, KAIJU CODENAME: S P A C --."

Without warning the screen went blank as the machine ran out of its remaining power.

* * *

Things had settled down a bit after the fight with Midou and his gang. However, Tsukune's bad luck at school didn't let up even an inch. It had gotten out to the students and faculty that Godzilla was here on campus. Apparently, one of the nurses overheard when Tsukune revealed his true identity. Fortunately, the nurse never saw his face or heard his name so he was safe for the time being. Nevertheless, when the nurse heard, she quickly told her friends and coworkers. That lead to them telling the faculty and their gossiping reached a student's ears and it spread like wildfire. Tsukune was feeling stressed and relieved at the same time. Stressed because now everyone knew that "the King" is here at the academy and relieved that no one was making any connection of this to him. He made his way to class all the while listening to the other students were saying.

"I can't believe 'The King' of all people is here at our humble academy," a girl gushed.

"Huh, king? What do you mean?" another girl asked

"You don't know? There's tons of talk going around school that the king of the monsters is here somewhere, the legendary Godzilla."

"Well if he's a king, why would he be here? Shouldn't he be at his castle or something?"

"He's not called that because he's some kind of royalty. He's called king because he's the strongest monster to ever live. He's said to be even stronger than the three Hades lords."

"No way!"

Tsukune chuckled a bit hearing their antics.

"What do you think he's like?" Tsukune heard two boys chatting.

"I bet he's a big man with a take-no-nonsense from anyone attitude."

"Yeah and he's got a ton of scars and arms as thick as trees."

Tsukune then tried to picture the two boys' fantasy description. What he got was a giant bald man with a long beard in a torn karate gi; scars crisscrossing on his arms, chest, and head; casting a stern gaze at the sunset while standing on a cliff.

'_That's an odd thought.'_

He shook it off when he heard another group of boys.

"I bet he's a real tough guy with a bunch of henchmen he can call with just a whistle."

"Yeah, a whole gang of nasty men ready to kill at a moments notice."

'_They're making it as if I was some kind of gangster!'_

This time he picked up on a group of girls talking.

"I think he's really good looking."

"Yeah and probably surrounded by beautiful women all the time."

'_They think I'm a playboy! Though when I think about it they are half right, I am around pretty girls most of the time.'_

Tsukune tuned out the rest of the gossip.

"Good morning, Tsukune!"

The disguised monster king identified the new voice as Moka's. The morning routine went on as usual with the girls fighting over him. The day so far was quiet, no one coming to challenge him for Moka and, thankfully, no pointing fingers and calling him out to who he is. We now find the news club at lunch.

"I still can't believe we actually got to meet Lady Mothra, she was even more beautiful then I imagined," Yukari gushed.

"By the way, Tsukune, what did you say to Lady Mothra when she was leaving?" Mizore asked.

"I said 'Until we meet again."

"You said something after that."

"Oh That? I said for her to give my regards to her baby."

"Ah, her baby."

Silence for about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"HER BABY?!" everyone save Tsukune shouted.

"Yeah, she's going to have a baby soon."

"Well then, who's the father? Don't tell me it's you?" Kurumu cried.

The girls looked at him in a pleading manner.

"NO! I'm not the father, there isn't one!" Tsukune shouted.

The girls stared at him with a shared stupid expression.

"You know what pathogenesis is, right?"

"Yeah, it's when an organism reproduces without a mate," Yukari said.

"Mothra's kind has kept going like that for a long time."

"So she can have a kid without… doing it?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune nodded.

"I guess she must be in a very good mood."

"Yeah, it is joyous but it's also a bad omen," Tsukune whispered to himself.

"Tsukune?"

The boy turned to face a concerned Moka.

"Oh nothing, don't worry."

The continued on with lunch in peace until…

"Hey, Aono!"

"Tell me that's not Rikishi," Tsukune groaned.

"Then I'd be a liar," Kurumu said.

Tsukune groaned again. He turned his head around and glanced at the burly troll looking down at him.

'_First Saizou then Kuyou and now this guy. Can't I ever get a break?!'_

"It's been a while, Aono. I heard you beat up Kuyo… again. As well as about thirty enforcers all at once."

Those around began to whisper to themselves at this news.

"It wasn't at once they attacked me one at a time, sometimes two or three at a time. I just gave them something to get to sleep," Tsukune defended.

"Yeah, a couple kicks and punches," Kurumu said under her breath. Yukari snickered.

"This is twice you've knocked down Kuyo, people are starting to say you might be the strongest in the school, that's why I declare a Monster Mash!"

Everyone who had heard gasped, except Tsukune. He just arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"A what?"

"It's an old custom all the monster races share. Basically, it's a no-holds barred match between two monsters. There are no rules, even the one about your monster form here, you can do anything but, it is strictly one on one," Yukari explained.

Tsukune then looked dejected.

"Something tells me I can't decline."

"You're right. Once it's been declared, neither can back out. To do so would label you a coward for the rest of your life."

Tsukune dropped his head

"We'll fight on the field after school, see you there pee-wee," The muscle head gloated as he turned and left.

"Well, I guess I can spook him a bit while I'm at my maximum size."

"Oh, what's your maximum size?" Moka asked.

"Let's just say I'm tall."

"How tall?"

"_Tall_."

* * *

The hours went by and school ended for the day. Word had gotten around about the fight. Now everyone from student to faculty sat in the stands, waiting for the fight to begin. For some odd reason, a thick fog blanketed the field, blocking just about everything from view. Mizore stated that Tsukune asked her to make the fog to help with an "interesting entrance" as he put it. Rikishi heard a low growl from within the fog, no doubt Tsukune had finally arrived.

"You ready to do this, runt?!"

No answer came. Suddenly the ground shook for a moment as a loud "BOOM" was heard. Then there was another and another and another. Some thought it was an earthquake at first but it was too rhythmic. Curiosity getting the better of her, Mizore cleared out the fog to see what it was. The girls and just about everyone else went pale at the sight before them. It was Tsukune in his monster form from before only now he was humongous! He had to be at least 300 feet tall. Everyone realized what those booming sounds were. They were his footsteps!

Tsukune lowered his head to the ground and growled out "Ready when you are, shrimp."

"When he said big, he meant _BIG_," Moka said, wide eyed. Even her inner self was shocked beyond belief.

"Well, now we know where the term 'King Size' comes from," Kurumu quipped.

"Bad joke," Mizore softly scolded.

Without warning Tsukune began to shrink until he was around Chopper's size.

"I figure the fight should be fair in some sense, I don't want you smeared all over the bottom of my foot."

Chopper sneered then charged Tsukune from the side. In the blink of an eye, the saurian clothes-lined Chopper, sending him to the ground. Tsukune then turned to the audience and raised one clawed finger.

"Rule number one: never be too eager to rush your opponent."

"Alright lizard boy, now I'm mad!"

Chopper went for an overhead chop. Tsukune caught it then elbowed the troll in the solar plexus then backhanded him across the face, sending back down. He turned back to the audience with two fingers up.

"Rule number two: anger can be your worst enemy. It can cloud your judgment and lead to disaster."

The troll wrestler stood up again and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You are not gonna beat me again, you overgrown gecko!"

He once again charged forward. Tsukune lashed out with his tail, wrapping it around Chopper's neck then choke-slammed him hard.

"Finally, take defeat as a learning experience. To lose does not mean disgrace, it means you've reached your limit. Now you can push beyond those limits."

The news club cheered loudly at their not-so-secret love interest's easy victory.

"Any questions? Anything you didn't quite understand?"

Rikishi struggled to his feet. Running over, he grabbed Tsukune's arm and bit down hard, though the saurian didn't look too concerned.

"Ah here we go. When you resort to biting when nothing else works, it is not only shameless but also a clear sign of desperation."

Tsukune then punched Chopper in the face once, twice, thrice before the troll let go. As the dazed wrestler stumbled, Tsukune casually walked up to his opponent. He placed one finger under and held up the troll's chin. He then pulled back his other hand and surprised everybody by simply blowing in Rikishi's face. The huge troll collapsed onto the ground, out cold. There was a moment of silence; the finale was, for lack of a better word, anti-climatic. Then there was an explosion of applause, none more-so than the ones from the news club. Kurumu stopped her cheering as she looked Yukari over very carefully. Yukari noticed this.

"What?"

"There's something different about you. Maybe you're a little taller."

Yukari looked herself over but could not find anything out of place.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Moka asked.

"Relax, I'm perfectly fine. I barely felt anything when I was barraged with tank shells," Tsukune assured her.

After the fight had ended, everyone returned to their dorms or went to their club meetings. Moka went to find Tsukune to make sure he was unharmed after Rikishi bit him. He claimed his skin was a lot tougher than it looked.

"Um Tsukune, I was wondering, why did you say that Lady Mothra having a baby is a bad omen?"

He gazed at Moka for a brief moment then let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't mention this to the others but… you see Mothra is similar to a phoenix," he said in a solemn tone.

"You mean the bird of fire that resurrects itself from its own ashes?"

"Yeah, she once told me, back when I still had anger problems, that no Mothra has ever seen the birth of their child. Pregnancy to her kind is a sign, it tells them their time is growing short and a successor is needed soon."

Moka gasped as she caught on what he saying.

"You mean she's going to…?"

"She's going to lay an egg and before it hatches… she'll die."

* * *

An enormous meteor slammed into the countryside. Large crystal spires shot up around the impact crater and then all was quiet. A gigantic shadow could be seen within the giant dust cloud. With a flash of light, the shadow was gone. As the dust settled, a small lone figure stood in the center of the crater. It was a boy, roughly around sixteen years old. He had a head full of hair as white as freshly fallen snow. He glared into nothingness with eyes as red as rare rubies. Had anyone been around, they would have noted he was completely naked. Looking around the boy walked out of the damaged area and headed towards the nearest town.

* * *

A trio of boys were hanging out outside, chatting. One held up his hand to get his buddies' attention and pointed at nude figure walking down the street.

"Yo man, get a load of this guy."

"What's the matter kid, got nothing clean?"

The boys' laughed at their friend's joke. One stopped laughing when he noticed the boy's features.

"Hey, I know him, that's Tsukune Aono. He and I went to junior high together."

"He a friend of yours?"

"Hell no, I used to throw him into the dumpster for fun."

The boys continued to laugh as the odd hair-colored boy walked towards them and into the light. The trio's laughter died as they got a better look at him.

"Wait, you're not Aono, you look like him though, especially with that face."

The visitor tilted his head.

"Tsukune Aono, that's his name huh? Tell me where he is and I might let you live."

The bully then began to get pissed off.

"I don't like your attitude, you little shit."

He accentuated his point by poking the visitor in the chest. The white-haired boy scowled deeply. He raised his hand and grabbed the offending hand, feeling the bone break in his grip.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

The thug then found himself being tossed like piece of garbage right into his friends, knocking one of them out. The visitor stalked up to the dazed boy and squatted down. The thug was now trembling at the strength of this guy; he could probably tear him in half, literally.

"Let's try this again. Where can I find Tsukune Aono?"

"I-I don't know. I dropped out of junior high before I graduated. He's probably in high school."

The visitor snarled at the boy's answer. He then turned to his conscious whimpering companion. Before the scared boy could do anything, he was lifted up and locked eyes with the Tsukune look-alike. The "boy" in question turned his gaze down at his victim's attire. He returned his eyes back to the sniveling runt with an added evil grin.

"Nice coat."

* * *

A/N: that's another one. A new adversary has arrived. On a side note, I will be introducing Kaiju database, a little encyclopedia for the various kaiju that appear in this story. Also, like the manga, I'll be having a Q&A session at the end of each chapter, you can ask me or ask the cast anything, EXCEPT what kaiju are going to appear later on. That would only spoil the story.

**G-Force Kaiju Database:**

Godzilla

Max Height: 120 meters

Max Weight: 55,000 tons

First appeared in 1954, this monster single-handedly reduced the city of Tokyo to a wasteland in the span of a few hours. All forms of conventional weaponry had been rendered useless against him. His attack was labeled as one of the worst disasters Japan had suffered since the Hiroshima-Nagasaki bombing in 1945. Thought to have been destroyed days after his first attack, he returned in 1984 to destroy Tokyo again. Remained at large for 11 years until during a confrontation with the insect kaiju Mothra, vanished without a trace.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: see first chapter._

"ABC" regular speech

'_ABC'_ regular thought

"**ABC"** Inner Moka speech

'_**ABC'**_ Inner Moka thought

* * *

It was bright morning for those at Youkai Academy. It was a weekend so the only thing going on today was the club meetings. So everybody was up and getting ready for another usual day.

Everyone except Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, and Yukari Sendou. For some odd reason, when these four woke up, they had a strange feeling that something was different. Their rooms seemed the same way they were when they first arrived. Shrugging it off, they sat down at their respective vanities to prepare themselves for the day. It was only when they gazed at their reflections did they finally get why they felt something was off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

Tsukune arrived at the club room early to find it mostly empty. The only other one there was Gin. The main objective of today was printing the next paper.

"Any ideas for the new headline?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we should investigate the rumors going around."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, the rumors about Godzilla being here on campus. Now there's also talk going around to see if you could beat him."

Tsukune had to resist the urge to face-vault. They saw him in his true form and they still haven't put two and two together? Well, he couldn't blame them. After his disappearance 16 years ago, G-Force was decommissioned seven years later. The UN had called for the destruction of any and all files, photographs, newspaper articles and such that mentioned him in any way in an attempt to forget him. He was now nothing more than an urban legend, a myth, in the eyes of humanity. His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Much to his surprise, instead of it being Moka or the other girls, Kyouko walked in.

"Hi, Tsuki!"

"Hey Kyo, what are you doing here?"

"While I was back in the old neighborhood, I ran into some of your old buddies from back then."

"Back _then_ then?"

"Yeah. In fact, they're here with me. Come on in, guys!"

(All right loyal readers, here comes some of G's old sparring buddies, can you guess who they are? Here's a hint: pay close attention to their names and their descriptions.)

"Hey man, long time no see!"

Four men had burst through the door. The first one was a teenage looking boy a little shorter than Tsukune. His hair was a grayish-blue and heavily spiked up. He had a stocky build, not exactly fat but not muscular either.

"Giru!"

"Still causing trouble wherever you go?"

The next one was also teenaged. His hair was a dark crimson that was slicked back to the point it followed the contours of his head except for two tufts that stood on end, like a pair of horns. His build slightly muscular but also thin.

"Ro!"

The third was an older man with shaggy blond hair in a purple Chinese shirt with prints of two golden lions on the chest and pants.

"Shisa!"

The final was also an older man. He appeared to be a foreigner if his dark skin tone was any indication, maybe from an island off in the pacific. He had thick black hair on his head and side burns on his face. He was easily over six feet tall. He was dressed casually in a sweater and slacks. He wore a lab coat with a few pens in one pocket and topped off with a pair of glasses resting on his nose.

"Kon!"

Tsukune rushed over to his old time friends.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Kyouko told us what happened recently and we figured we'd stop by."

The six began to chat about old times.

"TSUKUNE!"

"That sounded like Moka," Gin said.

The door then burst open and Tsukune was tackled by four blurs. The blurs turned out to be Moka Kurumu Yukari and Mizore and at the same time it wasn't them.

"Tsukune, What's going on? I woke up this morning and I was like _this_," Moka said in a panic. The other girls looked scared as well. Tsukune looked them over and took note of the sudden changes.

Moka now had a much fuller figure like her inner persona did. Her pink hair now was edged with silver and her eyes were still green but her pupils were almost slits. It looked like she tried to change into her vampire form but got stuck halfway through.

Kurumu's hair had grown in length until it reached the small of her back. Her petite frame had filled out. But what really stood out was that her already impressive bust had almost doubled in size and now her shirt appeared to be struggling just to keep her covered. Tsukune wondered if such a thing was even possible.

Mizore seemed to have changed the least. Like Kurumu, her hair had grown to around the same length of when they first met. And like the others she had a fuller figure now. She also now had a little more color to her skin.

And then there was Yukari, who had the most changes of all. She was now as tall as an average teenaged girl was. Her once flat and plain figure now had curves in all the right places. Her clothes seemed extremely tight on her. Of course those clothes were meant for a younger and smaller person and Yukari was anything but small now. (A/N: for a better idea, check out episode 4 of Rosario Vampire Capu 2.)

Tsukune mulled over any possible reasons but one stood out the most.

"I think I know what happened."

The girls became fixed on Tsukune.

"When I first changed, when I fought Midou, did any of my blood or anything from my body get on you or in your wounds?"

The girls grew silent as the thought carefully. Kurumu broke the silence first when she mentioned she got blood splattered on her shirt when she slashed him. She said she had a wound from when Tsukune grabbed her, some might have splattered there. Yukari said she got some blood splashed on her face and some got in her mouth, she then question Moka on how can she drink that stuff.

"Just as I thought."

"What about Moka? She didn't get any on her and what does your blood have to do with this?"

Moka looked at Tsukune in a confused and pleading manner.

"She's been drinking my blood since day one. As to why I'm asking is because my blood is highly mutagenic."

Kurumu stared in confusion until Yukari spoke up.

"It causes mutations in organisms it comes in contact with."

"It can't be that bad."

"You know what a sea louse is?"

"It's a tiny parasite," Yukari answered.

"How tiny"

"About two or three millimeters."

"A while back, a sea louse managed to have a taste of my blood. The sucker went from two millimeters to five feet long."

The girls gulped.

"You remember my cousin Kyouko?" Tsukune asked, pointing at the mentioned girl

They all nodded. How could they forget the odd girl or the horrifying creature she transformed into?

"She is the result of splicing my cells with a common rose and a few cells of a human."

The girls went deathly pale. This girl was born from a few of his cells and a FLOWER?

"Wait, if she was a rose, what were you?"

"Me? I started life out as the last thing you would expect."

"A lizard?"

"Close, a Dinosaur."

"A DINOSAUR!" the girls shouted.

"Yeah, a Dinosaur. It's not as grand as being born a vampire or something but you learn to live with it. I didn't become what I am to today until the nuclear testing on the Bikini Atolls."

"But how come I haven't changed until now?" Moka asked.

"It's possible that since my memories and power was sealed away, my blood's mutagenic potency was sealed too or your immune system was able to hold it off for all the times you had a drink until it couldn't hold it off anymore. That's my guess."

Moka pondered this for some time and eventually accept it. The others were still in awe of their not so secret love interest's origins.

"Wow, who'd have thought that our Tsukune is a dinosaur that survived the extinction," Yukari said.

"It's not just me, some of my friends are dinosaurs, too. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced you guys yet, did I?"

The girls followed his steps to the group of visitors.

"This is Giru. We call him 'Spike' most of the time. I've known him since forever."

The spiky-haired boy waved. He seemed like a guy they could easily get along with.

"This is Ro, he plans to be a fighter jet pilot one day."

The redhead merely nodded. The girls felt that he may have not been that interested in getting to know them.

"This is Shisa, he taught me almost everything I know about fighting."

The girls bowed in respect. They then remembered when Tsukune easily defeated the enforcers with his bare hands and in his human form. If Tsukune learned from him then how strong was he?

"And this is Professor Kon Saruyama. He's an instructor at Tokyo University. He's got a doctorate for Philosophy Mythology and Genetics."

"And Gynecology," the large man added with a hint of smugness.

"Oh, I didn't know you had your hand in that."

Gin chuckled at the unintended innuendo.

"I'm also a candidate for associate Dean."

"Oh really? Congratulations."

The door suddenly burst open for the second time today and Ms. Nekonome rushed in.

"We've got a problem! Look at this-WAAAAGH!"

Ms. Nekonome tripped on the Shisa's foot.

"My apologies, are you alright miss?"

'_Nya-aaa, what a man!'_ the cat-girl thought herself as she gazed at the handsome man.

A cough was heard from the doorway. Shizuka snapped out of her daydream and address the man at the entrance.

"I'm sorry sir."

It was the exorcist from the other day. He introduced himself as the headmaster of Youkai academy. When Tsukune asked what the problem Ms. Nekonome was speaking of was, the man's grin fell and handed him a folded piece of paper. On it was message written in dried blood.

"Let all within Youkai tremble and the so called 'legendary' Godzilla cower, for the school will fall and the King of Terror will rise again."

The News club tensed visibly as a sliver of fear creeped into the beings, even Ms. Nekonome and The Chairman though he hid it well.

"Aside from feeling insulted, who's this King of Terror?"

Kon stepped forward.

"The King of Terror is a nickname for a monster named Ghidorah."

Tsukune turned to his old friend.

"You've heard of him?"

"Only from what I've read. The story goes that he came from the heavens and wreaked terrible destruction on the ancient world. Before long, humans and monsters began to work along side one another in order to slay him. Unfortunately, he was far too powerful to be slain. In a last ditch effort, they constructed a special vault and placed a powerful sealing array in order to imprison him. They succeeded but they grew afraid that someone might come and release him so the Hades Lords hid the vault away and swore to keep its location a secret to make sure he remains locked up."

"He sounds powerful."

"Why do you think the monster population is low compared to humans? Their numbers were cut drastically because of Ghidorah. The Three Hades Lords had called for all information regarding Ghidorah destroyed and the memories of him wiped from humanity's minds."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Tsukune said to himself, sarcastically.

"Who would want to raise such a beast?" Kurumu asked.

"ANTI-THESIS, they're a group of monstrels who despise the academy's coexistence ideals and seek to return monsters to their base predatory natures. They must have discovered where Ghidorah's prison is."

Tsukune thought over this information.

'_So ANTI-THESIS is that monstrel gang we've been bumping into around here lately. If only the Hades Lords know where Ghidorah's prison is then how could they have… unless…'_

Tsukune walked up and stared down the headmaster.

"It's here, isn't it? Youkai Academy is where Ghidorah's prison is hidden."

The headmaster said nothing as if silently confirming his assumptions. Tsukune then excused himself from the room.

"Do you think Tsukune is afraid?" Moka asked. She heard Kon scoff.

"Afraid? Tsukune? You obviously don't know Tsukune that well. You see, Kaiju are warriors by nature, we crave to fight battles and to face powerful opponents. Combat to us is like blood to you vampires, you're defeated only when you're dead and not before. You can call it barbaric if you want but that is just they way we are. We face any challenge with eagerness for a good fight."

As Tsukune gazed off into the distance, a savage grin formed on his face.

* * *

The visitor walked down the sidewalk in annoyance. His "new" trench coat fluttered in the breeze. Underneath the coat he wore a "borrowed" dark grey tank top and a pair of black baggy jeans and ended with a pair of steel-toed boots.

"Where the hell is he?"

He crossed his arms in a huff. When he did, he felt something in the coat's inner pocket. He reached in and pulled out a book with a picture of a few humans and some weird looking creature.

'_Death Note?' _(A/N: I do not own Death Note.)

The visitor then skimmed through the pages at an impressive speed. When he was done, he threw it away over his shoulder.

_'What an odd book. I don't quite understand it. But I do like that one human's name. Ryuzaki… I think I'll take it.'_

The now dubbed Ryuzaki continued forward.

"Hey there son, looking for something?"

Ryuzaki turned to the voice who called out to him. It was a man on board a bus. The man wore a standard bus uniform and hat and was smoking a cigar. His eyes were shrouded in shadows by his hat but they seemed to give of an eerie glow.

"You look like that Aono kid. You a relative of his?"

"Do you mean Tsukune Aono? Do you know where he is?"

"I might but you never did answer my question. Are you related to him?"

"You could say that. Do you know where I can find him?" Ryuzaki asked with a smirk.

"Sure, hop on, I can take you there."

"Much obliged," the white haired boy said.

* * *

Hi! Welcome to the TKC Q&A. Azure here to answer your question. Let's begin!

CB93 asks:

"How old is Tsukune/ Godzilla?"

That's a very good question. Let's do the math.

He first appeared in 1954 and now it is 2010 so he would be 56.

However, he was a fully matured Gojirasaurus _before_ he mutated, so...

At the youngest I could place him at would be… early to mid 90s

I came to this conclusion because no one is quite sure how long Dinosaurs lived on average. So I compared them to elephants and they live for about 50 to 60 years. Some Dinosaurs are twice as big so probably double the average it would be around 100 to 120. Then there's his healing and rejuvenation ability, which is even greater than Wolverine of Marvel comics. He was reduced to bones and yet he came back, he was blown to bits but his heart still kept beating. Everything has been tried and he comes back for more or it is rendered useless. Godzilla has the potential to be a true immortal beyond even vampires. Why? It's not that he refuses to be killed, he is unable to. Not unable to die, unable to be killed.

The DragonBard asks:

"What will happen when the Newspaper Club girls find out about Minya (or however you spell the name of the baby Godzilla?)"

This is the only spoiler I will reveal, Minya (Minilla)/ Godzilla Jr. will not appear in this fic.

"What would happen if Tsukune fathered a child on one of the girls? Possibly a monster with the ability to become a Kaiju?"

Another good question. We'll have to experiment, Ladies?

The girls grab Tsukune and drag him off into a bedroom. The sound of the door locking echoes.

We'll let you know the results in time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: see first chapter._

A/N: this took longer than I would've liked because the floppy disk I was keeping it on got corrupted. It was halfway done before the problem happened and I had to delete it and start all over.

"ABC" regular speech

'_ABC'_ regular thought

"**ABC"** Inner Moka speech

'_**ABC'**_ Inner Moka thought

* * *

It was a usual Monday morning at Yokai; students flocked to the main building, chatting amongst friends. All the chatter ceased when one student noticed a certain small group approaching the campus.

"Moka! It's Moka! I didn't think it was possible but she's become even more beautiful!"

"Whoa, It's Kurumu! I think her boobs are bigger than I remember!"

"Who's that other girl with them? She's unbelievably cute!"

More comments came from all around, be they boy or girl. Kurumu had to get some new bras because her old ones were now too small for her. She had to custom-order a size that was too big for even her mother. She also had to get a new uniform shirt that was a larger size. She had also cut off t he extra hair until it was back to her preferred length. Moka didn't really need any new clothes since there weren't that many changes to her body. Yukari, however, had to get an entire new wardrobe since none of clothes fit anymore. She now wore then normal school uniform, minus the jacket, with top buttons undone, giving everyone a good view of her new cleavage. She and Kurumu were enjoying all the praise directed their way while Moka just seemed embarrassed.

"I finally get to know what it's like to be an adult. I turned out sexier than I thought I would," Yukari said with pride.

Kurumu surprised the girl by grabbing her breasts. She gave them an appraising look before she smirked and looked the witch in the eye.

"I'll admit Yukari you've got an impressive set. But-"

Kurumu then puffed out her enhanced chest.

"You've all got a long way to go before you're a match for these girls."

Any usual fight that would've broken out between the young witch and succubus was interrupted when Mizore ran up to them, her hair also now short again. Her features showing great concern and fear.

"We may have a problem."

"What's wrong?

She said nothing but urged them to somewhere more private. they soon found themselves under a tree not far from the main entrance.

"What's wrong, Mizore?"

"I tried to change into my true form last night to see if this mutation might have changed anything."

"Did you find anything?"

"That was just it, I couldn't change at all. I tried for two hours but nothing. I couldn't even conjure ice."

"Maybe you were just out of practice. I'll show you," Yukari said, holding up her wand.

Kurumu covered her head with her arms and braced for pain. When nothing came, she glanced to Yukari who still had her wand up in the air but she had a look of shock. While this would have been a good time to gloat about her having forgotten how to use her magic, Kurumu had a more important concern in mind. She held up her hands and willed her claws out… nothing. Not even so much as a tingle. Moka tried her luck by kicking the tree, all she got was pain. The tree didn't even tremble and no leaves were shaken loose.

"This is bad, this is very bad," Yukari said with a slight tone of fear.

"I know, which is why for the time being until at least one of us gets their powers back, we should watch each other's back," Mizore added.

"Good idea, I'll talk to Tsukune, maybe he'll know something," Moka threw in her piece.

The girls broke off and headed for class at hearing the sound of the bell. Had they looked higher up the tree, they would have seen a figure hiding in the upper branches. The person in question gave a wicked grin at overhearing the girls.

"How interesting."

* * *

At class, Moka whispered to Tsukune what had happened that morning.

"So, none of you can use any of your powers?"

"No, for now we're gonna watch each others backs for the time being until one of us gets their power back."

"That's a good idea. You all should also head back to the dorms immediately after class."

"Will do."

"Okay. I'll talk to Kyouko and see if she has any theories."

"Why Kyouko?"

"The human part of her was a biologist in life. She still has the knowledge despite her new body."

* * *

Class had ended without incident, much to the newspaper club's relief. They were all eager to get back to the dorms so they could avoid any new trouble or any old ones. They were almost home free, all they had to do was pass the large tree 30 feet away from the dorm house. Mizore suddenly felt a sharp jolt go through her body. She dropped to her knees and rubbed her arms like she was trying to get warm from the cold. The others found that odd in itself, considering what she was.

"It's been a while ladies."

The girls turned their attention upwards towards the voice. The owner was around their age wearing the academy issued pants, a white T-shirt and a camera hanging around his neck. He had light colored hair that was in a broom style and freckles on his face that seemed to be constantly sweating. His face was one Kurumu remembered well, Nagare Kano.

"Hello girls, remember me? I'm sure you do my dear Kurumu."

Kurumu put up a tough face in an attempt to drive him off.

"Oh, I remember you. I remember that you tried to black mail me into doing your sick games. Beat it slug boy before rearrange your face like I did last time."

Nagare chuckled in a slightly sadistic tone as body began to change.

"Nice try but I know better. You're powerless now."

Shock and fear washed over the girls' features. Kurumu suddenly remembered that Nagare had used his powers to spy on numerous girls and learn their secrets, he must've found out about theirs. Two tubes jutted out of the sides of his neck as his body became slimy and his eyes pushed out of from his skull. With his transformation complete, the tubes on Nagare's neck began to bulge. With one big puff, a large cloud of green gas was expelled from the tubes. The girls felt their bodies going weak. Nagare charged forward and swiped his bulging arm down. Fighting the weakness in their bodies, the girls forced themselves out of the way. The crash from Nagare's arm sent a small shockwave, sending Mizore in one way and Moka Kurumu and Yukari in another. The snow fairy looked in their direction and saw the Slug monster stalk up to them, perversion oozing from his eyes.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you all. And your dear Tsukune isn't here to save you."

Mizore forced her weakened body to her feet, all the while glaring at Nagare. Her eyes showed so much anger; they were glowing red… literally.

"Get… away… FROM MY FRIENDS!"

There was a sudden explosion of power along with a flash of light. The girls and Nagare shielded their eyes from the intense brightness. When it had faded

She now had armor-like ice covering her feet in the form of clawed paws and shins up to her knees. It covered the outer part of her thighs, hips and crotch. Most of her torso was bare save the back shoulders and half the breasts, they were covered in ice armor. Her arms are completely covered in ice armor ending with her normal ice claws. She had wings made of ice and a little ice tail. (Overall it's sort of a fusion between the Witchblade anime armor and Hyôrinmaru's bankai.)

"Whoa!" Kurumu uttered in awe.

Nagare snapped out of his shock and sneered at the new Mizore.

"You think that scares me? It won't do you any good if you can't move!"

He spewed out a huge green cloud of his poison gas. It drifted towards Mizore quickly but the green cloud suddenly turned white. More gas drifted towards but it all turned white and she was not showing any sign of weakness. It suddenly dawned on the slug boy that his poison was being frozen before she could breathe it in. Mizore took one step forward and flapped her ice wings. Before Nagare knew it, Mizore had appeared nearly two feet in front of him. She took one swipe with her ice claws but the slug managed to avoid. What he didn't expect was a wave of icicles shooting up while following the path of Mizore's attack. Thinking quickly, Nagare moved as much as he could to dodge the oncoming ice, he managed to only get a few cuts. He returned his attention back to the transformed snow fairy.

"HA! Is that all you got?"

Suddenly the air temperature dropped sharply. Steam began to seep out of the corners of her mouth. The wind began to whirl like that of oncoming tornado except it was being drawn towards Mizore or more precisely, her mouth. She drew in the air and with one mighty exhale fired a stream of freezing energy. The blast struck the slug monster dead on, encasing him in a twenty-foot long icicle. There were some smaller icicles on different areas but the smallest one was a good nine feet long. The trees behind him had similar length icicles hanging off their trunks. The frozen standing timbers stretched for a good 300 yards. Moka Kurumu and Yukari stared slack-jawed in awe. Yukari broke the relative silence.

"Wow! She's now got some kind of super freezing breath! She definitely got that from Tsukune."

Mizore wasn't listening, she was more interested in her new form. The way the ice armor covered gave her a look of sensuality and lethality. Satisfied that her powers were back as well as a new form, she willed it away like she had done before in the past. She could feel the familiar sensation go through her. It felt like she was whole again. With the reveling done she turned her attention back to her friends. For some odd reason, they were staring wide-eyed at her, was there something on her face?

"What's everybody staring at? Why do I feel a draft?"

Looking around she found the reason why. Her clothes lay shredded all around on the ground. She gazed down at herself, her cheeks burning crimson as realization struck her.

"KYAAA! I'M NAKED!"

Kurumu pulled off her sweater and gave it to the nude snow fairy. Moka took off her blazer and wrapped it around Mizore's waist to cover her nether regions.

"Let's go find Tsukune, he's probably talked to Kyouko by now."

"Right but first, let's get Mizore some clothes.

* * *

"Their mutations haven't finished yet."

The girls all stared at Tsukune's cousin in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just as I said. The G-cells are still assessing your bodies, searching for any strong abilities to augment and weaknesses to remove. I'd say in a few days, you'll have access to your powers again along with a new 'super-monster' form just like Mizore does."

"Why was Mizore able to get her powers back first?" Yukari asked.

"Simple, she's a snow fairy and the only weakness they have is that they are highly susceptible to intense heat. That's no longer a factor with Mizore. Each of you have their own vulnerabilities that will take time to work out."

"So who do you think will get their powers back next?"

"I couldn't tell you. That's something you all will have to figure out on your own."

Tsukune decided to step in.

"All right, that's enough questions for today. You've all had a hard day, I think it's time for some rest."

The newspaper club reluctantly agreed and filed out of the room. While following the girls, Tsukune felt someone grasp his shoulder. Twisting his head around, he found the face of Ruby attached to the hand. Her features showed that she had something on her mind.

"Tsukune, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Lately, I've noticed that your cousin has been giving me weird… looks."

"Like she was checking you out?"

"Yeah."

"That's most likely because she was."

"What do you mean?"

"She walks on the other side of the tracks."

The older witch gave the boy a puzzled look.

"Huh?"

"Kyouko plays for the other team."

Ruby thought carefully on Tsukune's words until her eyes went wide when she realized what he meant.

"You mean she's…"

"Yeah, she is."

Ruby's brain just seemed to stop working.

"I should warn you, though. She likes it rough, real rough."

"Rough? You mean she's into BDSM?"

"Yeah. When I was over at her place once, I found her little 'playroom.' She also has a large collection of 'toys."

Ruby stared wide-eyed.

"And leathers?"

Tsukune nodded. She thanked him for the warning and left. Her mind was running at full speed with this new info. Her whole body was urging her to say something, maybe something in disgust. A certain part of mind managed to force a single word out of her mouth though it was not what she was expecting.

"Hallelujah."

* * *

The bus came to a stop at the familiar scarecrow that designated Yokai's stop. The door opened and Ryuzaki stepped out

"So this is Yokai Academy?"

"This is the place. That huge building over there is the academy main building."

'_Perhaps, I'll hang back and observe for awhile.'_

The cosmic visitor then departed, in search for his target.

"Things are about to get interesting."

As the driver watched the boy walk away, another figure also watched. A figure who wore a black version of the school uniform and a yellow armband. The figure then ran for the academy while holding a vicious grin.

"I must inform master Kuyo of this. Tsukune Aono is alone and vulnerable."

* * *

A/N: before anyone asks why I made Kyouko the way I did, I've got a good reason.

First off, her DNA is 1/3 female human 1/3 male mutant Gojirasaurus and 1/3 plant and plants are both male and female. Add to the fact the Gojiran side of her genes are the most dominant, she would show more male oriented interest, despite having a female body, which is one reason why she's a tomboy and a lesbian. On another note, her monster form attacks with whip-like vines, some with thorns and has shown to be very aggressive. If a being like that were in human form, wouldn't you think she'd be into the whole bondage thing?

Biolantte:

A shining example of why man shouldn't play god. Biolantte is a walking conundrum, not a plant, not an animal not a savage beast nor a rational creature and yet she is all of these things at the same time. She was "born" as a result of disgruntled scientist's attempt to preserve what remained of his only daughter's life only to become something that was both beautiful and hideous.


End file.
